The Secret Princess
by Crystal1998
Summary: Guinevere has just been banished from Camelot, she is upset and broken. However, everyone does have their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Fan fiction - The Secret princess

Summary - Guinevere has just been banished from Camelot, she is upset and broken. However everyone do have their secrets.

Chapter 1 - The Past

This is my First Fanfiction. Please don't be too harsh if you spot any mistakes!

Pain. Immense pain and regret swam through her mind while she walked through the rough path of the forest. About a week ago she was banished from Camelot, by having an affair with one of the knights, otherwise known as Lancelot DuLac … she was shocked to the core when she realised what she had committed.

She missed Camelot and her (so called) closest friends. She was not sure what to call them anymore, the way they looked at her as she was sentenced banishment was painful and it tore her heart apart. She didn't know what she even doing, it was confusing.

She had been travelling for a week now, through the dark looming forests. To say the least she was frightened and scared walking alone in the never-ending woods with her cart full of her belongings. But she knew she was in no place to complain, after all she was the one who committed the crime.

Even though she kept on punishing herself mentally she could not believe Arthur would just banish her and letting her go as she was just a piece of rubbish. She can remember his face staring at her in disgust and anger. It was horrible.

No- one stood up for her. Not even her closest friends. Sure, he could have had her executed but she couldn't stop the loud voice at the back of her head telling her that maybe Arthur didn't love her like she thought he did. She was getting too stressed for thinking about it, so she once again shut the little, annoying, painful voice out of her head.

At the moment she was heading towards a distant kingdom, Carleon. Carleon wasn't exactly allied with Camelot but they weren't really at war either. Everyone in Camelot only knew her by one name, Guinevere, Daughter of Thomas the Blacksmith. However she had a more complicated past than that.

No-one knew of her precious secret. She never revealed her true identity to anyone. Not even her closest friend Merlin. Not even Arthur. In this particular kingdom she was known by another name, Princess Guinevere of Carleon…

She never really wanted to reveal her actual identity to anyone in Camelot. She was afraid that she might be sent away to her kingdom again. Nearly about five years ago at the age of sixteen she came to Camelot. She wanted to be a different person from whom she was before. When she was a princess many people gave her false praise and advice.

After a few months she turned sixteen her father betrothed her to this nobleman without her permission. She didn't even know him! To sum it all up, she was furious and tired of her pleading to her father. At that point, she decided that she had enough of it and she fled to another kingdom after leaving a note to her father and sister praying that they would understand her decision, in hope of living a life of an ordinary person and having an ordinary life with ordinary friends...

_**Five years ago**_

_(Gwens POV)_

_I have been travelling on horseback for the past couple of days and I was fully exhausted. Thankfully I had the common sense of actually packing food to bring along with me, for that I was grateful. I finally arrived at a kingdom. I didn't exactly know which kingdom it was though..._

_I climbed of the horse and set it free, after gathering my belongings. I didn't really want to be sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd, so I dressed like a commoner normally would - at least I thought so. Plus I also knew my father would have been furious with me and that he would have ordered guards and knights to look for me. _

_As I walked through the buzzing, joyful streets of Camelot, I was absolutely amazed. My father thought it was inappropriate for princesses to walk through the 'unsafe' streets of Carleon. For the first time in my life I felt like a free bird that's enjoying it's freedom. I loved it!_

_As I walked along the streets, my attention was quickly diverted when I heard a man making a sword. I always had an interest in making swords myself... Back at the castle I often sneaked around the Royal blacksmith's house and learned there - I knew that my father would never approve._

_I went inside the tiny house and found a man - in his early forties - crafting a sword. He suddenly looked up and saw me, it was quite amusing when his face registered shock and surprise. _

_"H-hello, may I help you with anything?" asked the man, still surprised to find a girl standing in front of him, like she appeared out of thin air._

_"Sorry! Forgive me for interrupting you and entering without knocking. I am so sorry!" I replied._

_"Don't worry about it. Did you want something?"_

_"Erm... I was just interested when I heard you making a sword, I'm new here and I was also wondering if you knew a place where I could stay?"_

_"Well... if your interested in making swords your always welcome here to help me! It would be great to have someone to work with."_

_"That's great, thank you so much! I've always wanted to make swords and I have also had some experience in the past"_

_"No problem. I am Thomas, The Royal Blacksmith" _

_"I am Guinevere, most people call me Gwen" _

_"Hello Gwen, Nice to meet you"_

_As the days grew in to weeks, which grew into month, which grew into years, I always considered Thomas as my own father. He was a great person, I dare say that he was my __role model. Few years after, I was Lady Morgana's handmaiden. Life was great for me..._

**Present**

It was until now...

Please review! It would mean a lot to me, considering this is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin - The Secret Princess

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Merlin

Authors Notes - Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It encouraged me a lot...

...

Chapter 2

She was getting tired and hungry from hours of travelling. She finally reached the walls of the kingdom of Carleon. She hoped that her father would have understood her reasons to why she left before. She knew that even though her father was a stubborn, short tempered man, he always had a soft personality under the rough exterior.

The city hadn't changed much, since she has last seen it. The sound of laughter and mirth swam through the air, entering her ears. The city was magnificent and was truly different from Camelot. Not much has changed since she left, although it seemed quite foreign to her. All the sounds made her almost forget her despair and loneliness for a moment. Almost.

She entered the city, wearing a purple, hooded cloak over her head. The kingdom was as bright as ever. She even recognised some people from five years ago. This unintentionally brought a smile upon her frowning face. She was instantly reminded of her cherished memories when she was a teen in Carleon. The precious time that she spent with her closest friends.

Her best friend's name was Amelia. She was a great friend, however very blunt on some occasions. But that is why she liked her, despite the fact that she was painfully honest sometimes. She had sleek, black, long and silky hair, Guinevere had always envied Amelia's hair. She had very sharp, green eyes, which were really observant. Guinevere had missed her friend a lot. Even in Camelot she was always reminded of Amelia when she saw a pair of green eyes. She always found a way to make Gwen smile even on the miserable and gloomy days.

However as she as reminded of this, her thoughts were diverted to a particular person in Camelot - Elyan.

Elyan, who was the only real child of Thomas, was also like a dear brother to her in Camelot. Even though they weren't related by blood, everyone in Camelot knew them as brother and sister. She had always felt guilty about hiding her true identity to them, Thomas and Elyan had always shared everything to her and had no secrets between them and her.

The day that Elyan parted ways with his father, Thomas, was unbearable to her. She felt as if she had lost her brother. When she had seen Elyan again, it was when he was held hostage at the Castle of Fyrien. She was relieved and scared for him at the same time. Elyan cared for her deeply and was always really concerned for her safety.

He also acted as though if she was his actual sister, by this even everyone in Camelot thought they were actual siblings. No-one knew that them two weren't related, not even Arthur. However the day when she sentenced to banishment, the look of disgust on his face broke her heart further, if that was even possible.

On that day she desperately hoped that Elyan would understand her and that he would stand up for her and support her, in her time of need. Yet, all of her hopes shattered like glass, when he turned his back on her. That was the moment, she felt empty and numb, when she realised everything that was between them was just an act.

Years ago she might have felt guilty in hiding that secret from him, however now she was actually relieved. She hoped that she wouldn't have to cross paths ever again. She didn't want any more hurt and despair in her anymore.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone whilst turning a corner. Both of them came tumbling down onto the rocky pavement of the streets.

"Oomph!", the unknown stranger exclaimed. When Guinevere finally came to her sense she immediately began to shower him with apologies.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me? I should have seen where I was going! Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes! Again I am-"

"Whoah! Calm down, please! It was my fault as well." The stranger interrupted whilst grinning like a Cheshire cat at her reaction.

Guinevere smiled sheepishly and lowered her head at the stranger, who she admitted was really handsome. He had the very same shade of piercing, blue eyes that immediately reminded her of someone else.

"I guess I did go over a bit. Didn't I?" She asked timidly, finally showing him a clear view of her face.

"Maybe- GUINEVERE?" Exclaimed the stranger, absolutely shocked to the core. A few people, who were walking down the street also turned, suddenly interested in the name.

...

DUN DUN DUN *Dramatic music*

Who could it be?

I know this is a very short chapter, but I'll try to update longer ones in the future! Please review and tell me your thoughts about the story please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Secret Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

…...

_Previously on 'The Secret Princess'…_

"_Maybe- GUINEVERE?" Exclaimed the stranger, absolutely shocked to the core. A few people, who were walking down the street also turned, suddenly interested in the name. _

…_..._

Guinevere looked up at the man, as shock painted itself across his face. Her eyes widened as she took in his face, finally realisation dawned on her.

"RICHARD!" She shouted. A huge smile broke out on her face as she practically leaped on to him.

"Gwennie, it's been so long! What were you all this time? -Never mind, we've got to see your father now. The whole kingdom would be buzzing with news of the return of the Princess." Richard said, getting more and more excited on each word.

Gwen instantly smiled at her childhood nickname. She knew Richard since she was a child, Richard was a nice person, inside and out. However as he mentioned something about her father, she instantly became nervous.

"Richard, do you actually believe that my father would accept me back after I ran away?" asked Gwen nervously.

"Don't be silly Gwen! Of course he will accept you. He loves you so much you know… Every day your father regrets not having asked your opinion, on the arranged marriage and keeps on blaming himself because you ran away" replied Richard, "He has been searching for you ever since that day!"

Guinevere suddenly felt overwhelmed and very touched by this, even though she knew that her father was a very soft person under his rough exterior, she never thought that the consequences of her actions had led to this. Gwen immediately felt relieved that she was welcomed to Carleon so warmly. She never thought that she would ever think this but she was actually happy that Arthur had banished her from Camelot. But the thought of getting to see her family again was worth it. She wanted a very precious moment with her family at least once.

"Is-is father at the castle then?" asked Guinevere timidly.

"Yes, he is! I cannot wait to see the delight on his face when he sees you. Come on!" replied Richard, dragging her of in the direction of the castle…

…

**_Back in Camelot _**

Merlin rushed to Gaius' chambers eagerly, wanting to discuss a serious matter with him, involving Gwen.

"Gaius! Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed, as he barged in to the room without knocking.

"Merlin, calm down! And what on earth are you doing, shouting like that across the castle!" Gaius exclaimed, looking up from the book he was reading, clearly annoyed and frustrated at being interrupted.

"Sorry Gaius," apologized Merlin, "but it's something really important!"

"Merlin, what is it?" questioned Gaius, a little concerned.

"Gaius, I found this bracelet in the dungeons-The same one that Gwen was wearing a few days ago before the engagement." He handed the Bracelet over to Gaius.

"Where are you exactly heading with this Merlin?" Inspecting the Bracelet.

"This bracelet contains magic Gaius… I can feel it" He whispered secretly.

"It seems like your right… The bracelet does seem to have symbols of the old religion engraved in it"

"Does this mean that Gwen was enchanted?"

"I suppose so…"

"I'll inform this to Arthur about this immediately" said Merlin, "however, I will need your help in doing so"

"Of course Merlin"

...

_**In Arthur's chambers**_

Arthur was staring at the ring he found in the forest earlier today, when he was hunting with princess Mithian. He would recognise this ring anywhere, because it was the very ring that he gave to Guinevere when they were engaged. He felt a huge wave of emotions sweeping through him. Worried. Hurt. Anger. Fear.

Arthur's mind was constantly asked him questions that he desperately needed to know. Was she hurt? Where is she now? Is she safe? Does she have a place to go to and stay? Arthur felt like a complete idiot for not considering these questions when he banished her. At that moment he was blinded by hurt, anger and betrayal.

...

Sorry for not updating sooner!

Hope you guys liked it...

Next chapter will include Arthur finding out about the enchantment and Gwen's confrontation with her father

I'll upload the next chapter if people are interested in it.

Please please please review... it gives me so much encouragement to write on.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin - The Secret Princess

Chapter 4

Author Notes - Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It encouraged me so much… It's also nice to know that people are interested in my fan fiction as well! Again Thank you, I appreciate it very much so!

…...

**_Previously…_**

_Arthur's mind was constantly asked him questions that he desperately needed to know. Was she hurt? Where is she now? Is she safe? Does she have a place to go to and stay? Arthur felt like a complete idiot for not considering these questions when he banished her. At that moment he was blinded by hurt, anger and betrayal._

…_..._

A few minutes later, Merlin came running into the kings chambers without permission, and therefore, interrupting Arthur from his thoughts on Guinevere.

"Merlin! What's the matter now?" Arthur asked, furiously wiping away his tears, that had built up unconsciously during his thoughts.

Merlin didn't really know how to approach the subject to Arthur without being thrown in the stocks, so he decided it would be best if he went straight to the point.

"Arthur, I have got some important information about Gwe-" Merlin started.

"Merlin, How many times have I told you not to say her name in my presence!" Arthur bellowed, hurt and anger clearly painted on his handsome features .

Gaius also shortly joined Merlin, in Arthur's chamber. "Merlin," Gaius whispered as he turned took look at Merlin, "Have you told him yet?"

"Told me what?" Arthur questioned, suddenly curious despite his outburst earlier.

"Arthur, as I said before it's something about Guinevere - wait till I've finished -" Merlin said when Arthur looked like he was on the verge to object, " This morning, when I was around the dungeons, I found this bracelet…. Do you recognise it Arthur?" Merlin held out the bracelet in his hand towards Arthur.

Arthur took the bracelet gingerly from Merlin and started to inspect it," This was the bracelet that Guine- She was wearing after the engagement- but I don't see what this is so important?" asked Arthur, confused.

"Sire, This bracelet has symbols of the old religion engraved on it, Guinevere must have been affected by some sort of spell while she was wearing it…" Gaius trailed off hoping that Arthur would have got the message by now.

"Are you saying that Guinevere was under the influence of magic Gaius?" Arthur questioned in a deathly calm voice yet hopefully.

"Yes sire," said Gaius, " Me and Merlin believe that it's a love enchantment, however, the person who imposed the spell on the bracelet has to be a very powerful sorcerer, considering this contains dark magic, My lord"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes in their own thoughts until Arthur whispered, " Morgana - she put the spell on the bracelet"

"We suspect so, sire" agreed Gaius solemnly.

"What have I done Gaius… I banished her never to return!" Arthur cried out in agony.

"Arthur, don't blame it fully on yourself! It's not your faul-" Merlin protested, but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Not my fault Merlin! Then pray tell me whose fault it was? Who banished her?" He shouted, whilst bitter, hot, angry, tears fell down his face.

Arthur knew he shouldn't really be shouting at Merlin for his mistake, but he needed to get the anger out. He could only see pure white hatred towards the witch, Morgana at the moment, for destroying his life with Guinevere.

...

Meanwhile in Carleon, Guinevere is extremely anxious about meeting her father. A huge storm of questions ran through her mind about the possible consequences. Richard on the other hand was exultant and ecstatic about the news. Guinevere tightened her grip on Richard's hand as they neared towards the hall, where the king currently was. They approached the guards, standing still beside the grand, main door.

"Excuse me. I am Richard and this is my friend, I bring news of extreme importance to the King" Richard asked.

"And that would be...", Encouraged the Guard on the left.

"I am sorry, but I think that the King would very much appreciate it if I told him first."

"Very well then..." replied, the guard on the right.

"But, the King-" complained the left guard.

"Just let them through, I am sure they mean no harm besides there are a handful of men inside if they do try anything" Answered the guard smirking at the two.

Richard gulped and Guinevere stood next to him awkwardly as she too was intimidated by his reply.

"Thank you, and I can assure you we mean no harm" Said Guinevere, speaking for the first time.

At her words both of the guards seemed to freeze, they knew her voice - in fact nearly everyone in Carleon knew that sweet voice which belonged to their princess.

The Guards seemed to be shocked and their eyes widened as they finally took in her appearance fully, their mind was buzzing with excitement.

They seemed to be pulled out of their revere, when Guinevere clicked her fingers in front of their faces, quite amused by their reactions.

"M-My Lady... Is it really you Princess Guinevere?" Asked one of the guards.

"Yes, It's me" answered Guinevere, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Now, I know it is very rude of me to interrupt but we really must be going!" Cut in Richard, pulling Guinevere by her arm through the huge, grand doors.

...

I'm sorry, I'll do the confrontation between Guinevere and her father in the next chapter... Promise!

I need to know your thoughts on how the story is going so far! I haven't updated in a while because of the stupid exams, I'll try to update regularly!

Please, please, please review... Means so much to me! :) Happy valentines day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Richard and Guinevere barged into the throne room, startled by the interruption the advisors and the king's head whipped in their direction.

"Wha-" The king started, but stopped halfway as his eyes widened.

Guinevere instantly became nervous again, se felt butterflies in her stomach. She saw the king looking shocked as he took in her appearance. Guinevere felt really small under the gaze of her father.

"Daddy.." She whispered timidly. There were gasps all around the throne room and Guinevere couldn't help but feel even more intimidated by the nobleman surrounding her.

"Gwennie?…", whispered the King of Carleon. He rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure he was not dreaming. Suddenly he stood up from the throne, smiling as tears of happiness fell down his face, "Gwen!" He shouted in joy as he came running towards her. He embraced her in a nice, warm, fatherly hug, that she had missed terribly for the past few years. Gwen was up to neck with emotions swarming through her, as she hugged her father very tightly. Warm tears of joy fell down her cheek as she was reunited with her father again.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to be away for so long" She cried, "I've missed you immensely. Please forgive me..."

The King pulled back and looked at Guinevere, his youngest daughter with love, "Oh sweet heart, I missed you terribly too. There is nothing to forgive, It was my fault... I shouldn't have betrothed you to the Knight" The King replied, unable to stop the smile that was growing on his face.

Guinevere's eyes eagerly scanned the crowds, that had gathered during her reunion, looking for her sister. She had missed her the most. She was the best sister anyone could ask for and she felt incredibly lucky to have her. Her smile turned into a light frown, this change immediately sparked the King's concern.

"Gwen, Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, Nothing at all father," Gwen answered, smiling at her father's instant worry, "Its just that I can't see Mithian anywhere..."

"Oh yes," The King frowned, thinking of the letter he got back from his eldest daughter ," She should be returning from her pointless journey"

"'Pointless'" Repeated Gwen confused, "What journey? and why would it be pointless?"

The king suddenly turned around and dismissed everyone from the hall, and continued with the conversation.

"Your sister was engaged a couple of days ago"

Gwen grinned thinking of all the times they had conversations with each other about their future husbands. Inwardly she was dancing with Joy, that her sister was engaged and probably married now. Gwen sincerely hoped that her sister agreed to the marriage and was not forced into it.

"That's great Dad! Who was she engaged to? Is she married now? Aww... Too bad I missed the wedding..." Guinevere trailed off when she saw her father wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" asked Gwen, as anxiety and worry painted itself across her face.

"No, my dear!" The King said, " Your sister was betrothed to a king of a nearby kingdom, Over the past couple of days she wrote to me telling everything was fine and that they were getting closer and closer to each other everyday"

Gwen was confused, '_I don't see why father's worrying_' she thought.

He continued, "However the last letter she sent me, which I read earlier today actually, told me that she is departing from Camelot and is on her way home."

Guinevere's mind was buzzing with unanswered questions as she tried to fit the jigsaw together, '_Did my father just say Camelot?... He also told me that my sister was engaged to the King, that must have definitely been Arthur. He moved on so quickly? How could he? I haven't been banished for more than a week, and he finds someone else. _Hurt and pain swallowed her whole, she was desperately trying to blink away the tears that had unconsciously built up during her train of thoughts. _He never loved me, how could i have been so foolish not to notice?... But why is Mithian coming back here again?_

"Guinevere, are you alright dear?" frowning at his daughter's behaviour.

"No father, I am quite alright" she whispered, not trusting her voice.

"As I was saying, King Arthur decided to change his opinion on the marriage at the last minute," The king said it with distaste.

"Oh" Was all that Gwen could say at the moment.

Guinevere could tell that her father was not very pleased about this at all but her on the other-hand was feeling relieved, even though she knew he was going to have to marry one day and his bride would most definitely not be her.

"He cancelled the marriage, although to be honest I can't see why, men would normally beg me for Mithian's hand because of her qualities and beauty..." Her father was deep in thought as he trailed off. It seemed to Guinevere that he was mainly talking to himself.

Guinevere cleared her throat to remind him that she was with him as well. The King automatically broke from his revere and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ah yes... Where was I? Well Mithian also informed me days ago that she was starting to fall in love with the king, but after he called of the marriage I can only imagine how heartbroken she would be."

Guinevere's eyes widened immensely when her father told her about Mithian's love for Arthur. She never thought that her sister would fall in love with anyone, she was one of the hardest women to get, many suitors failed to woo her, and when she does it just had to be Arthur.

She felt a stab of sympathy for her sister, heartbreak was one of the worst feelings, and she would know it. She was relieved and angry at Arthur at the same time. Mostly angry. '_How dare he use my sister just like that, and then toss her away like she was nothing! That arrogant, stu_-'

"Guinevere!" Her father snapped his fingers in front of her face, quite amused.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm quite tired. May I rest?" requested Guinevere, after all it had been a long day for her; Re-united with her father, Mithian was in love with Arthur, There was an engagement... It was just too much for her.

"Of course, sweet heart. Follow me ", She smiled and followed her Father upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Merlin - The Secret Princess**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Merlin**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading my story... The reviews are very much appreciated! Sorry for the delay, I had loads of exams coming up so I couldn't update. So here it is Chapter 6...**

...

**_Previously…_**

_"I'm sorry father, but I'm quite tired. May I rest?" requested Guinevere, after all it had been a long day for her; Re-united with her father, Mithian was in love with Arthur, There was an engagement... It was just too much for her._

_"Of course, sweet heart. Follow me ", She smiled and followed her Father upstairs._

_..._

**Carleon**

**_Gwen's POV_**

The next morning I woke and found that I was in a luxurious lavender coloured bed with velvet sheets and a thin duvet. The bed was so soft that I thought I was going to sink into it. I looked around the huge, breath-taking room, whilst confusion clouded my mind. Then all the events of yesterday hit me, I smiled and I felt ecstatic that I jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony of my room to look at my home and kingdom.

_ My home, that sounds nice... I wonder what's going on in Camelot, Does anyone one miss me? Does Art-_

_Don't be silly Gwen, they don't care! And he definitely does not care, he agreed to marry another just a week after the banishment._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a sparrow landed on my hand, I smiled and admired at how beautiful the creature was, I lifted it up towards the sky and watched it fly away. I was very envious of the bird, it could go anywhere and no one can question it.

My thoughts went to Mithian. She is my half-sister, we both have the same father but different mothers, my father married again to my mother when Mithi's Mum died after giving birth to her. My mother died when I was only ten years old, luckily I had a loving, big sister to look after and comfort me through the miserable and hard times.

I felt very sorry for my sister, having her heart broken just like that, by an arrogant, pig-headed jerk. I don't know what to feel - should I feel relieved that he didn't marry another and that he called of the marriage or should I be angry with him for breaking my sister's heart.

I looked down towards the entrance of the castle and saw servants hurrying to the castle to get to work on time. The whole kingdom was spirited and full of life, I saw a few horses and a carriage coming through the entrance of the gates of the castle. My eyes widened and I grinned when I saw my sister get out of the carriage. I hurried to get dressed and i went downstairs to greet her.

...

**Camelot**

Remorse and regret hung over Camelot like a blanket, everyone was ashamed of their actions on the day their future queen was banished. Since the day the truth was uncovered, the king was a completely different person.

King Arthur's heart ached for her every second of each day and he childishly hoped that she would return to him and forgive him, however, Arthur was no fool, he knew the chances of her coming back were very slim.

He rarely smiled or conversed with anyone - even Merlin - unless it was necessary. Arthur completely shut everyone out of his life, spending hours in his chamber thinking about her. Some would even say that his heart has turned to stone since that day.

Arthur walked out of his chambers to the throne room. He had grown a beard overtime, he really didn't seem to care about his appearance any more. He nodded to the knights as he walked passed but never smiled like he used to.

As Arthur entered the throne room he saw that Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine were waiting for him patiently.

"Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine" King Arthur said as hope crept into his voice, "Do you bring any news of Guinevere?"

The room turned silent and the members of the court and his knights looked up to see Arthur looking expectantly at the knights, who looked at each other frowning and turned to Arthur nervously. The tension in the air was incredibly thick, you could slice it through with a sword. Sir Gwaine bravely spoke up first, "Yes, we do."

Everyone watched the display of emotions on Arthur's face, delight, relief, and hope. Arthur had sent out his three determined and loyal knights to search and find whereabouts Guinevere currently was. Arthur had already lifted Guinevere's banishment and cleared her name when he announced it to the whole kingdom.

"Go on" encouraged Arthur smiling at Gwaine, desperately wanting to know that she was safe and unharmed. Merlin was surprised and genuinely happy for Gwen and Arthur, this was the first time he saw Arthur smile in ages.

"Sire, we went to Carleon and we asked a few people if they knew anyone called Guinevere, the response that we got was confusing to say the least, this woman said..." Gwaine trailed of looking at his fellow knights, silently asking help with his eyes whilst shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Said what?" Arthur snapped, frowning_ 'I thought they knew where she was?' _He thought impatiently.

Leon cut in "My lord, the woman said 'Why wouldn't I? She is the princess of Carleon'" Arthur's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief, Leon carried on oblivious to his reaction,"We asked her again assuming that she misunderstood us but she described the princess and it fitted Gwen perfectly"

Percival added, "We also saw the princess for ourselves, we were walking towards the castle and she was looking out of the balcony... and it was indeed our Gwen, my Lord"

As the three knights fished their report, Arthur just sat on the throne looking dumbstruck. Only three words ran through his mind _'What the hell?'_

_..._

**Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. To be honest I am not particularly pleased with this chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you! :) **

**Happy Easter!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Merlin - The Secret Princess**

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Extremely sorry for the delay... Well here it is Chapter 7! **

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**…**

_**Previously…**_

_Percival added, "We also saw the princess for ourselves, we were walking towards the castle and she was looking out of the balcony…. And it was indeed our Gwen, my lord."_

_As the three knights finished their reports, Arthur just sat on the throne looking dumbstruck, only three words ran through his mind 'What the hell?'_

**…**

**Meanwhile in Carleon…**

Guinevere hastily hurried down the stairs whilst apologising to many servants who tried to get out of her way. She could not control the excitement that grew within her.

_I am going to meet my sister!_ Her mind screamed at her through the thoughts in her mind.

She was currently wearing a deep, luxuriant, lavender gown which swayed as she hurried through the corridors. Even though Guinevere's curly auburn hair was put up in a messy bun, which she had done in a matter of seconds, she still managed to look elegant and regal, not to mention extremely beautiful.

As she entered to courtyard many knights' gazes seemed to be transfixed on her and followed her every movement. All the knights had always considered Princess Guinevere breath-taking and captivating as a teenager, before she ran away, however now she looked like an angel from heaven and men were more than pleasantly surprised to see the beauty once again, when her father announced her return to the kingdom. Guinevere being the innocent and naive woman she was, was oblivious to all of their attention and captivated faces on her.

Her face lit up like a candle as she spotted her sister in the distance talking to their father. The joy and relief bubbling inside her glowed throughout her face.

"Mithian!" She called as she ambushed her with a hug, full of warmth and happiness. Mithian's eyes went wide and was taken aback by the gesture and shocked was an understatement.

Mithian frowned in concentration as she tried to remember the voice. As realisation dawned on her, the frown immediately melted into an amazed smile.

"Gwen? Oh lord, it is you!", Mithian pulled back and took in her appearance wide-eyed fully surprised, "How? When? Wha-"

Gwen laughed, effectively cutting off her poorly structured questions. "Yes it's me and I am glad to see you too", Gwen replied with a touch of light, friendly sarcasm.

"You came back! Where were you all this time? I can't believe you never wrote to me - at least once about how you were! Don't you know how much I worry about you?" Mithian questioned, annoyed yet relieved at the same time.

Guinevere sighed, _This was going to come up sooner or later_, she thought, and answered back sadly, "I truly do regret my actions all those years ago Mithian and I am really sorry... I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Mithian looked affronted, "Really Gwen? Did you really think I'm a heartless monster? Although I admit, I am annoyed with you, but you are still my sister - I would always want to look out for you." She replied sincerely, "What happened to you after you left Carleon?"

Guinevere discreetly looked around the courtyard, it seemed as if the knights, servants and her father stopped their conversations and were currently listening intently to theirs, she did not really want to reveal of what became of her, after she left, publicly.

Mithian noticed her sister's hesitation and that she seemed rather uncomfortable in this environment, she helpfully supplied by putting a hand to her forehead, "Oh! It is very warm today, don't you think Gwen? Perhaps we could talk inside."

Guinevere nodded with relief swelling inside, silently thanking her sister. She had always loved that about Mithian, that she always knew when she was uncomfortable in a situation.

Mithian nodded back, with sisterly concern pasted on her face. She needed to know what was bothering her sister so much. Both of the princesses walked back in to the castle talking casually about the life in Carleon - with Guinevere asking the questions and Mithian answering them. Whilst Mithian was chattering away about the things that she had missed, Guinevere's thoughts drifted off back to Camelot and her sister's connection to a certain King.

_How could I explain what happened after I left? I cannot just abandon the whole Camelot thing. She will eventually find out as she is as stubborn as a mule. She would demand it out of me and I would have to eventually confess. I do not want to hurt her feelings that she has towards the King of Camelot - It is all his fault, that idiotic, self-centred prat!_ She thought extremely selfishly. She knew it was wrong to blame it on him but there was no one else to turn to.

Mithian looked at her sister curiously, she had stopped talking a while ago but it seemed as if Gwen was in her own little world, debating to herself on what she should say. The troubled look on her face only worried mithian even more.

Bot of the arrived at Guinevere's chambers and Mithian could not take the silence any more, "Gwen, I cannot take the silence any more, Spill - What happened after you left Carleon? Tell me the truth, i know that you're a very bad liar" Mithian warned.

Gwen sighed of what could have been the millionth time that day, She walked up to the huge, soft bed that she missed all those years away from home. She sat down cautiously and patted the soft space next to her, gesturing to her sister, to sit down.

"You might need to sit down Mithian, It's a long story" Gwen was still battling inside her head, if she should lie or tell the truth to her sister, but decided the latter, Mithian would surely notice.

"Well I have all the time in the world" Mithian replied sitting down next to her on the lilac velvet duvet.

Gwen hesitated, "Well, After I left Carleon, I was travelling on horseback for a week until I arrived at a distant kingdom, otherwise known as Camelot" She pause as if expecting something form her sister, she looked up to see emotions flashing through her face.

Mithian closed her eyes as her sister mentioned Camelot - The place that she had gotten her heart broken by certain king. Memories played itself again and again in he mind. Hurt passed across he face for a fleeting moment but she forced a smile on her face.

"Keep going Gwen." Mithian urged encouragingly.

Gwen was very uncomfortable explaining this to her sister, she didn't want a man coming between them and destroying their relationship.

"I met the Royal blacksmith and he was a very kind and gentle soul. He was probably old as our father. He provided me with a food, shelter and a temporary job until I got a job as a Handmaiden to the Lady Morgana - Before she turned evil of course."

Mithian interrupted incredulously, "You worked as a servant, so you never revealed that you were in fact a princess, Gwen?"

"I did not want everyone to treat me differently and if I did reveal myself, King Uther would have informed our father about me and whereabouts I was, therefore I was widely known as the blacksmiths daughter in Camelot " Gwen answered patiently.

Mithian sat on the bed with her eyes wide open in disbelief, she could not believe what Gwen told her. Mithian was no fool, quite the contrary. She fitted all the pieces of the jigsaw together and Arthur's voice echoed again and again in her mind.

_None, she is the daughter of a Blacksmith..._

**...**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger... **

**I really need to know what you think of the story, Please, please Review! I really would appreciate every single one of them, they are what encourages me to carry on... **

**Please Review! :) Tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merlin - The Secret Princess**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin.**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait - But life does get in the way a lot! Thanks again for all the reviews... Every single one counts and effects this story! **

**…**

**_Previously…_**

_Mithian sat on the bed with her eyes wide open in disbelief, she could not believe what Gwen told her. Mithian was no fool, quite the contrary. She fitted all the pieces of the jigsaw together and Arthur's voice echoed again and again in her mind._

_None, she is the daughter of a Blacksmith..._

**…**

Gwen looked at her sister with concern in her eyes, mentally kicking herself that maybe she revealed too much information. "Mithian, Hello? Earth to Mithian!" Gwen exclaimed with desperation seeping in to her voice.

Mithian snapped out of her thoughts and feigned a smile at Gwen, pretending to act like nothing had affected her. "Sorry, Gwen.. Carry on" she said, seemingly calm, despite the obvious sadness and suspicion swimming around in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure-", Gwen began, concerned for her sister. Gwen knew that something was troubling Mithian , however she was interrupted by someone knocking on her chamber's wooden door.

"Who is it?" Mithian asked loudly, letting out a discreet relieved sigh whilst doing so. She knew what her dear sister was going to ask and she was not sure if she had the strength to lie to her.

"Princesses, the King requests you should have breakfast with him" said a muffled but a loud masculine voice behind the grandiose, wooden doors of her chambers.

Both of the sisters responded back to the servant that they would be down in a moment and started heading downstairs in an uncomfortable silence.

...

**In Camelot...**

"What on earth are you saying Percival?", asked a utterly confused Arthur, " Gwen - A princess?, even if she was, she would have told us!"

"But my lord, we saw her being announced as a Princess with our own eyes in Carleon" replied Leon confusedly, he too doubted his own words but he knew what he saw.

The silence in the room was unbearable, everyone was shocked to the core. Gwen had been keeping a secret to all of them while she had been staying in Camelot? Everyone thought that she was born and raised in Camelot her entire life? She even had a father - Thomas...

"Hang on a minute... What about Thomas the Royal Blacksmith? He was her father wasn't he... And Elyan - Can you please tell me what is going on here?", Exclaimed Arthur getting frustrated by each second. Gwen being a princess would only make things more complicated than it already was.

The said knight was standing right at the back of the court and was trying desperately to hide away into the looming shadows of the huge room. He had a sheepish expression on his face and it held plain guilt that he was trying not to show.

"Well - Gwen is not blood related to me" He stated bluntly. He figured out that there was no other way to start this huge explanation other than going straight to the point. Clear beads of sweat trailed down his face as the entire court turned to look at him with mouths agape and eyes wide open in disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean by that -"

"I thought Gwen was your -"

"-Is that even possible"

"I am really confused here -"

"She was the daughter of the-"

The entire court exploded with questions that were in dire need of answering. However one powerful voice bellowed through the entire court, effectively cutting out the questions that were thrown at Elyan.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone halted their actions and questions and looked at their King. Arthur looked calm... too calm to be exact. He closed his crystal, blue eyes and mentally counted to ten in his head. His jaw clenched and he was trying to control his anger and not to leash out on anyone. Everyone else in the court gulped and knew that their King hardly ever got angry at anyone, If he did - on the most rarest occasions - it would not be a pretty sight.

Arthur felt humiliated, his ex-fiancée did not tell him anything about her true lineage even though she agreed to marry him. He felt anger and annoyance towards Gwen but decided that would not be the wisest choice to take - he already lost Gwen once and when - Not If - he gets Gwen to be his queen he will be determined to keep her by his side no matter what the costs.

Arthur stood up from his thrown and started walking towards Elyan. He circled him slowly as a vulture planning whose going to be its prey. The man in question visibly showed signs of nervousness as he gulped visibly.

"Well, well Elyan - When exactly were you planning to tell be this huge secret that you and Guinevere had been keeping?" Arthur asked calmly, however his eyes betrayed him as anger and hurt swam in the depths of the blue seas.

"Sire, It was not my secret to tell therefore I could not reveal the matter to you" Elyan said matter of factly, gaining some confidence from some unknown source, "Despite the fact that me and Gwen are not blood related - I still thought of her as my little sister. It never actually crossed my mind that I should tell you as everything was going perfectly, she made me keep it a secret and I promised - I only found out a year ago sire"

"She wanted to be free from an engagement that her father made her agree to, she fled her kingdom when she was only sixteen years of age. She found work in my fathers workshop and started to live with us and she eventually came part of our family. She wanted to keep her identity hidden so that her fathers men wouldn't be able to track her down"

Arthur was speechless by the end of Elyan's confession and worry and desperation started to cloud his mind._ If Guinevere went back there again is there a chance of her getting married to some random noble? What if she is already engaged to someone else?_

Arthur truly felt like a complete prat - Not only had he messed up with Guinevere - No Princess Guinevere - He had made her available to anyone else. She was beautiful, there's no doubt about that, she would attract admirers and all sort even when they were engaged and when she was believed to be a servant, men still did come after her.

_Oh God! I Have truly messed up now!_ Arthur concluded.

...

**Well there it is, Chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please, please, please review! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and what I need to improve! Suggestions are always welcome! Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for spending time to read this ~Crystal1998**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merlin - The Secret Princess**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Carleon<em>**

Mithian felt like her mind was exploding with the possibility that her sister could have been the blacksmiths daughter that King Arthur had confessed to her about.

_No - She can't be - There must have been other daughters as well, right? Fate can't be this cruel! _

An unknown tear slipped down her flawless pale skin as she thought of her feelings towards the said King. She felt a whole range of emotions raging inside, betrayal and hurt, being the main ones that stood out. She knew she can't blame her sister but it still would hurt if she was the woman that Arthur loved. Mithian never in her whole life thought that she would feel something akin to jealousy towards her sister.

She hastily wiped the tear away unnoticed. Sitting down at the huge dining table, she made a brief eye contact with her sister.

Guinevere smiled at her kindly but Mithian did not even bother to acknowledge it. Noticing this Guinevere frowned at her sisters attitude. _She has been rather distant since I told her about Camelot... She can't possibly know about my-_ She thought worriedly, but was shaken out of her musings by her father's voice.

"My daughter,Princess Guinevere, has finally returned to her home and I believe this requires a celebration!", King Leodegrance announced as he stood up to address the people in the court. Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the hall alongside with the cheers for their lost princess. Guinevere blushed at the cheers and smiled at them. "Therefore, I will be holding a feast in four days time, in my daughters name" He finished.

Guinevere was surprised by the announcement and felt that this was too much. She was grateful and felt loved at the thought but felt a little uncomfortable with the attention that she was currently getting, as she was not used to so much of it for the last couple of years.

"Father? I appreciate the thought but do we really have to hold the feast? Isn't it too much?", She asked once her father was seated again.

"Nonsense my dear! I think that the feast is worth every bit - Don't you agree Mithian?", He asked smiling.

"Father, I think it is a wonderful idea" Mithian replied, pasting a smile on her face. Guinevere desperately tried to remember if she had done anything to upset her sister but she could not recall any arguments.

"See, even your sister agrees - So there I rest my case, don't even think about arguing back - you know how stubborn I can be" He answered playfully.

"Yes father, thank you" She replied.

Guinevere met Mithian's gaze across the table and inclined her head towards the main doors with a look that said _'Follow me'_

Mithian frowned but nodded her head subtly, whilst confusion danced across her face.

"Excuse me father", Guinevere said as she stood up, "I need some fresh air"

"Of course",he replied, sipping from a drink.

Guinevere exited the room and waited outside in the corridor patiently for her sister to join her. Whilst waiting she admired the view from the huge window of her kingdom. In the distance she saw snowcapped mountains and the birds flying about oblivious to the dangers of the world. The town was full of life and she could even smell the freshly baked bread from the bakers.

Mithian joined her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Guinevere turned around and asked her, quite bluntly, "Okay spill, What have I done to upset you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Camelot<strong> _

"King Arthur there is a royal messenger from the kingdom of Carleon wanting to require an audience with you", Sir Leon said, as he bowed to the king who was placed on the throne.

"Carleon? Send him in immediately", Arthur replied as hope began to bubble in his heart but he pushed it down as quickly as it came. He sat up straight on his throne waiting for the arrival of the messenger.

Arthur truly felt like a complete prat by casting Guinevere out of his kingdom. He regretted and wished if he could take it all back. He should have forgiven Guinevere and made her his Queen, she is now vulnerable out there where any noble could make advances on her since she was a princess. Arthur felt a little anger stir inside when all the time they have been together Guinevere never mentioned anything about having been a princess all along.

The doors open revealing a scrawny, little man holding a scroll with a blue ribbon tied around it, in a shape of a bow. he walked, or more like stumbled He placed the scroll in both of his hands and handed it to Arthur whilst bowing.

"From King Leodegrance of Carleon My lord", stated the messenger, monotonously.

Wordlessly Arthur took the scroll of the messenger and began to untie the ribbons. His mind was swirling with the curiosity of what was inside it.

_What could it possibly be? A peace meeting? An Invite? An invite to a royal wedding? Gwen could be getting married to some random -No stop it Arthur you're freaking out!_ He silently chided himself.

He paused untying the ribbon and realised he was sweating. He took a deep breath in and tried to calm down and ease from his horrible thoughts. He began reading the letter.

_King Arthur,_

_You may have heard many rumours about my youngest daughter, Princess Guinevere returning to my kingdom, I want to confirm that it is indeed true. I am holding a feast on the summer solstice and I invite you to the celebration that will take place in her name. Please send me a word if you are able to make it. Thank you._

_King Leodegrance._

Arthur let out a huge sigh of relief - Gwen was not getting married. He let a smile bloom on his face slowly as the impact of the situation hit him. He would get to see his beloved again. Arthur did not even have to think of his reply as he said to the messenger, "Tell King Leodegrance, That I will be able to make it to the celebration"

He leaned back on the throne and started to think of Guinevere, once again. _I am deeply sorry for my actions Guinevere, but you will be my Queen..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, Chapter 9! I am sorry for the long wait but I am determined to finish the story no matter what. Thank you all for the reviews... You guys are awesome! Please review it is what keeps me going! Thanks again to all of you who are still reading and following this story.<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS :)**

**~Crystal1998**


End file.
